


Anniversary

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: It's Zak and Nick's anniversary, but Zak had to travel last minute and is conflicted about spending the day apart.





	

“Okay babe, you better get going or you’re gonna be late.” Nick croaked into the phone. It was early. Really early. But it was a couple of hours later where Zak was and so Nick gladly woke up for the phone call.   
“What time is it? Oh, shit… I better get going.” Zak said, reluctantly. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”   
“And I’m so sorry about this stupid trip.”  
“Zak, I already told you it’s fine.” Nick said sincerely.   
“But it’s our anniversary.”   
“So we’ll celebrate a little late.”   
“Yeah...I guess.” Zak said. “I just wish I was there.”  
“I know. Me too.” Nick said. “It’s not too late for me to hop on a flight and come to you.”   
“You know I’d love that.” Zak said sincerely. “But it would just be a waste. I’m stuck in interviews all day, and I’ve got this dinner thing tonight...and I know it’s gonna turn into a drinks thing. And you have way too much going on right now for me to pull you away so you can spend the whole time waiting for me at the hotel.”  
“Well, I just wanted to let you know the offer still stands.”  
“Thank you. I really wish we could make it work. I hate not seeing you today.”  
“I know, me too.”   
“Hang on, babe. Someone’s at my door.” Zak said and Nick smiled to himself as he heard the older man make his way to the door. He was starting to worry that the timing wouldn’t work out.   
“What’s this?” Zak said, grinning ear to ear as he signed for the basket. “Did you do this?”   
“You got another anniversary today I’m not aware of?” Nick joked.   
“I can’t believe you did all this.” Zak said. “Flowers, champagne...gummies!”  
Nick couldn’t help but chuckle at Zak’s excitement over the candy. He knew that would be a hit.   
“There should be a box too.” he said over the crinkle of Zak already tearing into the candy bag.   
“Oh, there is.” Zak said, voice suddenly quiet.   
Nick held his breath as Zak opened the box. Even after all this time, he still got nervous about giving Zak gifts. He was never sure if they were right. And something about doing it over the phone was even more nerve wracking.   
“Nick…” Zak breathed. “Is this?...I can’t believe you remembered.”  
“Is it the right one?” Nick asked.   
“It’s perfect.” Zak said, slipping the ring onto his thumb. He smiled when it fit perfectly. He hadn’t stopped thinking about this ring since he’d spotted it in an antique shop a few months back. He’d talked himself out of buying it, and when he called about it a few days later he was upset to hear that it had already been sold. And now he knew who the buyer was.   
“I can’t believe you did this.” he said again.   
“You like it?”   
“I love it!” Zak said emphatically.  
“You were so bummed when you called that antique shop, I almost gave it to you on the spot. But I really wanted to save it and give it to you today. I hope you don’t mind.”   
“Are you kidding? I love it.” Zak said. “It almost makes me embarrassed to give you mine.”   
Nick chuckled to himself, relieved that Zak still liked the ring.   
“I told you, I don’t need anything.” he said.   
“And then you went and got me all this!” Zak said, grin in his voice. “Like I wasn’t gonna get you anything...check under the bed.”  
“What?” Nick grinned, crawling out of bed. He got down on his hands and knees, lifting the blankets to find a large, wrapped box tucked under the bed frame. “What is this?”   
“You better open it and find out.” Zak said. He smiled as he listened to Nick tear into the package like a kid on Christmas morning.   
“No way!” Nick said excitedly. “The speaker system I wanted!”  
“It’s not as thoughtful as the ring…”  
“Screw thoughtful, I can’t wait to hook this thing up!”   
“You really like it?” Zak asked.   
“It’s perfect, babe. Thank you so much.”   
“You better get that set up tonight, because you’re gonna be very busy when I get home tomorrow.” Zak said, voice low and gravelly.   
“Is that right?” Nick said, smile spreading across his lips. “What did you have in mind?”  
“I can think of a few things. Might need to stretch first.”   
“I can’t wait.” Nick said with a chuckle, warmth spreading across his skin.   
“Me either.” Zak smiled. “Well, I think I’m officially running late... I better get going.”  
“Okay. Text me when you get back to your room tonight?” Nick said.   
“I will. Love you.”  
“Love you too. Bye.” Nick exhaled as he hung up the phone.   
He’d never admit it to Zak, but he’d been excited to spend their anniversary together. He’d made reservations at their favorite steakhouse and booked them a suite on the strip. So when this last minute travel came up, he’d been more than a little disappointed. But no one felt worse about it than Zak. He’d apologized countless times and offered to cancel the whole media circuit. Of course Nick would never have allow that. It was such a great opportunity for the older man to promote his documentary and Nick could certainly handle pushing the celebration back one day. 

 

Nick pushed the front door shut behind him. He dropped his gym bag by the door, kicking off his shoes as he made his way into the dark house. It had been a long day and he was in no real rush to get home, knowing Zak wasn’t waiting for him. He stripped off his sweaty shirt, tossing it toward the basement door as he walked into the kitchen.   
He opened the refrigerator door, surveying the options for dinner. There was plenty to cook, but he wasn’t really in the mood. He grabbed the gallon of milk, a bowl, a spoon and the box of Life cereal and made his way to the living room. He flipped on the television, scanning the channels as he poured a heaping bowl of cereal. He put his feet up on the coffee table, sinking back into the cushions as he ate. He checked his phone again. No Zak yet. He did the math in his head. It was late in Chicago. Apparently dinner had turned into drinks after all. 

 

Nick smiled to himself as he polished off his second bowl of cereal. He’d almost forgotten about the new speaker system. He quickly cleared his mess, grabbing the box from the foot of the stairs and tearing into it. He flipped through the manual, happy to see that the setup looked fairly easy. He just needed his toolbox and he’d have these set up in no time.   
He made his way down to the basement, turning on lights as he went. His current favorite album blared through his headphones and he couldn’t wait until he got the speakers set up so he could hear it playing in every room of the house. He dug around the closet, muttering to himself about how Zak never put things back where he found them. Finally, he located all the contents of the tool box and made his way back up the stairs, singing along to his music.   
He got to work unpacking the box to make sure he had all the parts in order when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached for his phone, still singing along, and saw a message from Zak. 

 

Hey babe. Whatcha doin’?

 

Nick smiled as he typed out his reply. 

 

Setting up my new speakers and wishing you were here. How was dinner?

 

Nick hummed along to the music as he flipped through the manual. A few seconds later, Zak’s reply came through. 

 

It was fine. I managed to get out of drinks. 

 

Oh yeah, how’d you do that? Nick replied, checking the time. That was a long dinner if Zak was just getting back to his room. 

 

I just told them I had a prior engagement.

 

Nick looked at the phone, confused. Zak had gone on the trip to make connections. It seemed odd that he’d duck out early just to head back to his room. 

 

Well, you had a long day. What are you gonna do with the rest of your night?

 

Nick waited, singing along to his music as Zak typed. 

 

I don’t know. I thought I’d just lay here and listen to my boyfriend sing for a while.

 

Nick stared at the phone for a moment as the message sunk in. He dropped the manual, taking the stairs two at a time. He stopped in the doorway, grin spreading across his lips as he found Zak stretched out on the bed, hands resting casually behind his head.  
“I see you already started unwrapping my present.” Zak smirked, eyeing Nick’s bare chest.   
Nick chuckled, feeling his skin go warm at Zak’s gaze.   
“Now get over here and let me finish unwrapping it.” Zak insisted.  
Nick smiled wide, making his way to the bed. He crawled up the older man’s body, pressing kisses up his neck before bringing their lips together.  
“What are you doing here?” Nick grinned, pulling back to look Zak in the eyes.   
“I wanted to see you. I don’t want to spend our anniversary apart.” Zak shrugged.   
“I would have come to you.” Nick said sincerely. “You didn’t have to miss out on networking.”  
“I know. But by the time I realized that, it was too late and there was only one more seat on the flight home, so I booked it. Besides, I really wanted to celebrate with you in our own house...in our own bed…” Zak said, leaning in to capture Nick’s lips again.   
Nick kissed back happily, smoothing his hands over Zak’s jawline.   
“So, I guess I should cancel the suite I booked for us tomorrow night…” Nick mumbled against Zak’s lips.   
“What?!” Zak said excitedly. “You did?”  
“Yeah, and we’ve got dinner reservations before that. But if you’d rather celebrate at home…” Nick teased.  
“Don’t you dare!” Zak warned, flipping them over so he was on top of the younger man. “I guess we’ll just have to celebrate twice.”  
“Oh, we’re gonna celebrate a lot more than two times if _I_ have anything to say about it.” Nick said, pulling Zak’s face down to meet his. His hands smoothed down the older man’s back, trailing over his ass and grabbing handfuls as he pulled Zak’s body flush against his own. “In fact, I think we can celebrate twice in a row right now.”  
Zak let out a soft moan as Nick moved his body against his. Nick was already getting hard, and his hands pawed and grabbed at Zak as he continued to kiss his neck and jawline.   
“Why stop at two?” Zak smirked, leaving a trail of kisses down Nick’s chest.   
The younger man’s breath caught in his throat as Zak’s hands found their way under the waistband of his shorts.   
“Happy anniversary, babe.” Zak grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sorry about all the fluff I've been writing recently. I can't help it! I'd love to hear what you thought of this little story.


End file.
